Tabaco
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Lo odiaba, su hedor asqueroso le provocaba nauseas, aunque quizás le molestaba más la persona que osaba fumar estando él presente, pero no iba a continuar aguantándolo, ya había sido paciente durante demasiados años./One Shot


Tabaco – **Uhuru-chan**

**Pareja:** Itachi x Deidara

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, AU  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto® y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro y porque amo a mi amante xD

**Beta:** No tengo, nadie me quiere (?)

Lalalalalaa (8) Hola, desde hace mucho que no escribo nada, me declaro culpable, me he dedicado a dibujar obscenidades y a escribir…bueno, solo quedan los fics huérfanos en mi netbook :p (No es falta de inspiración, es flojera, claro ejemplo es este one shot que escribí hoy en un par de horas de aburrimiento)  
Me dejo de alargar, este one shot cortito (4 páginas, un record personal en brevedad considerando que solía hacer fics de más de 10 págs) es para ti en especial Pauli preciosa 3 Ojalá te guste a ti y a quien se digne a leerlo n.n

¤º~º~º~º~º Tabacoº~º~º~º~º¤

Lo conocía desde la secundaria, en aquel entonces no pensaba que tendría que seguir soportándolo hasta en su trabajo. Odiaba cada uno de sus detalles, cada uno de sus arrogantes gestos y por sobre todo, odiaba su estúpida manía de fumar como condenado mientras le miraba con esos malditos ojos de profundo color negro. Le daba nauseas el solo recordar cuando el salón de clases se inundaba con aquel nauseabundo hedor proveniente de alguno de los cigarrillos del Uchiha, y no es que él no tuviese sus propios vicios, como el alcohol, pero por lo menos se deleitaba de aquel líquido fuera del colegio y ahora, fuera de su lugar de trabajo, en otras palabras, no molestaba a nadie con ello.  
-Cough, cough-Tosió asqueado mientras intentaba llenar un formulario de su anciano cliente, el cual lucía igual o más incómodo que él- Disculpe.  
Se puso de pie y fue a encarar a aquel bastardo, no iba a dejar que espantara a su cliente por culpa de un cigarrillo. Caminó a pasos firmes y golpeó la puerta de su gran oficina con molestia y esperó a que el moreno se dignara a abrir. Su curvilínea secretaria le miró con reproche, esta no era la primera vez que el rubio iba a molestar a su jefe.  
-No te atenderá si…-Comenzaba a decir la chica, siendo interrumpida por el aparato intercomunicador que le enviaba los mensajes de su superior.  
-¿Quién?-Se oyó claramente la voz de Itachi en el lugar.  
-Deidara-Contestó la chica en un suspiro hastiado, presionando el botón para contestar del aparato.  
-Estoy ocupado-Se excusó al oír de quien se trataba, cortando la comunicación.  
-¡Siempre dice lo mismo! Uhn-Gritó colérico el ojiazul, entrando en la oficina de todos modos, no le importaba si el Uchiha estaba atendiendo al emperador de Japón, a él tendría que escucharlo.  
Itachi levantó la mirada ceñudo al oír la puerta abrirse violentamente, dando paso a aquel insoportable empleado suyo.  
Deidara cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó decidido hasta estar frente al que era su jefe, le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo partió por la mitad, ante la atónita mirada del Uchiha.  
-Mi cliente se ha molestado con el asqueroso olor de tu cigarro que esparciste mientras te andabas pavoneando allá afuera uhn- Explicó enojado, mirando retadoramente al moreno.  
-¿Eso era todo?-Preguntó el Uchiha, quien ya se hallaba tranquilo-¿Podrías irte?, tengo cosas que hacer y si te molesta el olor, puedes abrir las ventanas.  
-¿Estás loco o qué?, ¡Hace un frío del demonio!-Exclamó exaltado.  
-Entonces te jodes, ahora vete-Señaló la puerta mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de una elegante caja sobre su escritorio.  
Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar su poca paciencia, ya era demasiado, le agarró de la solapa de su elegante traje negro de diseñador y le plantó un puñetazo en su perfecto rostro.  
-Bastardo uhn.  
Error, el Uchiha se volteó lentamente hacia él y secó un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca con su mano, observó el líquido carmesí y sin pensarlo se puso de pie y contra-atacó de igual manera, dirigiendo su puño cerrado hacia el rostro del rubio con fuerza propia de un semental Uchiha como él, haciéndolo caer al suelo ligeramente aturdido.  
-Que insolente obrero-Espetó despectivamente, mirándolo desde arriba con una expresión semejante al asco.  
Deidara enojado, se incorporó con rapidez al oírlo, y agachado, le agarró de los tobillos y los jaló con fuerza, haciéndolo caer violentamente hacia atrás, donde golpeó su cabeza con su fino escritorio de madera, ocasionando un fuerte sonido, para, posteriormente, quedar inconsciente en el suelo.  
-¿Itachi?-Le llamó desconfiado, pero el joven de cabellos negros no respondió y continuó inmóvil en el suelo alfombrado de azul.  
El rubio se acercó desesperado al cuerpo de su jefe, lo movió con insistencia, pero el Uchiha seguía sin reaccionar. Lo enviarían a la cárcel, pensó afligido, ¿Estaría muerto?, no estaba seguro, aquel golpe había sonado feo. Se calmó y se acercó a la cara del moreno, sintiendo el ligero ir y venir del aire en la nariz del Uchiha, aún así posó dos de sus delgados dedos en la carótida de su largo cuello, confirmando su lento pulso, dio un suspiro de alivio y colocó la cabeza de su jefe sobre sus piernas a modo de almohada, aquello definitivamente le costaría su puesto de trabajo.  
-¿Itachi-sama?, ¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó la joven secretaria desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-¡No molestes! Uhn-Gritó alarmado el rubio, oyendo de inmediato algo semejante a un gruñido y unos tacones alejándose.  
-Ah…-Suspiró el moreno, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.  
Deidara tragó saliva con nerviosismo, pero por un lado feliz de que su jefe estuviese reaccionando.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó preocupado, acercando su rostro al contrario con curiosidad.  
Itachi abrió sus ojos con lentitud, viendo directo a aquellos hermosos ojos azules, sintió aquel molesto cosquilleo que se hacía presente cada vez que le miraba, aquel cosquilleo que sentía desde que iban en secundaria, cuando se divertía haciendo enojar a su rubio compañero. Suspiró nuevamente, le dolía la parte posterior de la cabeza, entrecerró sus ojos adolorido, aquel amable vendedor tenía razón cuando al ofrecerle aquel escritorio lo había descrito como "poderoso".  
De súbito sintió una tímida caricia en su quijada derecha, pero Deidara retiró su mano de inmediato al ver los ojos del Uchiha posados sobre los propios.  
-Disculpa uhn…-Susurró avergonzado, desviando su azulina mirada-Pero me has hecho enojar como solo tú puedes…  
El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír una risa encantadora, miró al Uchiha, este le devolvía la vista divertido, pero el ojiazul no entendía aquella reacción.

-Me encanta hacerte enojar-Confesó el pelinegro, jalando del cuello del rubio para atraerlo, hasta rozar sus labios con los contrarios con suavidad-¿No crees que es divertido?

-Imbécil uhn-Contestó antes de cortar la distancia con un beso que era desesperado, salvaje, como él mismo Deidara.

Itachi acarició el cuello del rubio mientras correspondía aquel demandante gesto de cariño, llevaba demasiados años deseando probar la boca del ojiazul, y ahora que lo hacía no quería detenerse.

-Itachi-Ronroneó, intentando apartarse con suavidad.

-¿Qué?

-Tú aliento huele a tabaco uhn-Comentó disgustado, haciendo un puchero.

-El tuyo a chocolate, y está prohibido comer en horario de trabajo-Respondió el pelinegro con seriedad.

-Tengo entendido que fumar también está prohibido-Espetó frunciendo el ceño, apuntando acusadoramente al Uchiha.

-Yo soy el dueño de este edificio y hago lo que se me dé la gana-Contestó dándole un manotazo al dedo acusador de Deidara.

-No es justo.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado al ver la graciosa expresión del rubio frente a él, acarició su mejilla en un impulso y se puso de pie con lentitud, estaba algo mareado debido al golpe.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó por segunda vez en el día Deidara, preocupado por el inestable cuerpo del Uchiha.

-Ya se me pasará, ¿No tenías un cliente que atender?-Recordó, volviendo a su cómodo asiento.

-Mierda.

El rubio salió apresurado de la oficina en dirección a su pequeño cubículo, bajo la desdeñosa mirada de la secretaria de Itachi, sin embargo, al llegar a su puesto de trabajo, su cliente no estaba. El rubio suspiró y seguido de ello se encogió de hombros, por lo menos el desagradable olor a tabaco se había esfumado.

Fin.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Fue muy corto, ¿Verdad?, lo siento, últimamente siento que ya no me gusta el ItaDei, solo me gusta el SasuNaru/NaruSasu (Eso me gustará por siempre), y este fic lo hice porque mi amante lo exigió xD Te escribo cuantos más quieras cariño ;)  
Respecto al fic, esta vez creo que faltaron muy pocas tildes…si es que faltaron, soy malísima con ellos, pero he mejorado desde la última vez que escribí un fic  
Cuento corto, te amo Paula de mi vida xD Hope you like it! Nos leemos en otra oportunidad. Bye bye.  
PD: Si ven un dedazo, tell me please.


End file.
